Scarlet Rhapsody
by ShokoRoko
Summary: En la Europa de finales del siglo XVIII, Eren, un joven libertino alemán, ha recorrido todo el continente para dar rienda suelta a sus vicios y placeres más atroces junto con sus compañeros, Mikasa y Armin. Ahora en París, la siguiente víctima de sus planes será nada más y nada menos que Levi Ackerman [EreRi] [RESUBIDO]


**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Violencia Explícita | Mención de Hechos Históricos | Parafilias-Fetiches (¿?)**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio** **y Production I.G.**

 **AN: ¿Extrañaban esto? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

Siglo XVIII, Europa, el caos y las revueltas se sienten por doquier, estallidos de guerras y rumores de guerras, los imperios y reinados que antes parecían gobernar con ímpetu y poder ahora iban cayendo y tambaleándose ante las olas y corrientes de turbas furiosas y nuevos ideales, oh, el escenario perfecto para sacar provecho y obtener jugosos beneficios, personas como esa abundaban en los rincones del continente, viendo ya su oportunidad de ganar abundantes y exuberantes riquezas, restregándolas en el rostro de los desgraciados afectados.

Libertinos

La gente más rica, desenfrenada, sin límites ni escrúpulos para alcanzar su objetivo de satisfacer sus deseos, inclusive llegando a matar por ello, más ¿Qué importaba? El placer ante todo y nadie podría parar semejante apetito, nadie; aunque eso conllevara al robo, blasfemia, fornicación y asesinato.

La noche caía y se hacía un silencio en los bosques, el cual fue interrumpido por un potente grito de horror, tan agudo y chillante, señalando que se trataba de una fémina en estado de terror puro. Risas bajas seguían después de semejante espanto, aterrando a la chiquilla indefensa; su vestido color crema se hallaba con manchas de lodo y sus ojos cristalinos derramaban lágrimas de piedad y misericordia por su vida ante el trío de captores que le retenían, una muchacha asiática de cabellos oscuros, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el cielo de la noche y el líder, un muchacho castaño de piel bronceada con ese par de ojos esmeraldas tan peculiares.

-P-Por favor, d-déjenme ir, se los suplico-Sollozaba la pequeña rubia con su voz ahogada por el temor

-¿Dejarte ir? ¿Tan pronto?-Fue lo que el joven rubio preguntaba con burla-Pero si apenas acabamos de llegar, debería dejar de llorar por dejar su castillo, le haría bien salir ¿No lo cree, alteza?

-Se los ruego, n-no me hagan nada, s-solo quiero regresar, mi h-hermana debe estar angus-

Pero antes de que terminara su oración, la monarca recibió un propicio golpe hacia su estómago por parte de la pelinegra, haciéndola inclinarse de dolor hacia el suelo, propulsándola a un violento vómito; la asiática le miraba despectivamente, sin ocultar esa sensación de asco

-Para ser una reina, llora demasiado, que patético-Soltó fríamente mientras observaba tal escena. Apresurado, el rubio sacó de entre sus bolsillos un cántaro para ofrecérselo a la herida

-Reina Historia, por favor permítame ofrecerle esto en compensación por todo este terrible acto, tal vez el agua puede aplacar su dolor-Decía él con aquellos orbes que brillaban con inocencia, o es lo que quería delatar.

Historia, tan desesperada y adolorida, había tragado aquel teatro montado por ese chico de apariencia pura, pero de corazón tan ennegrecido como el mismo abismo; dirigió aquel recipiente a su boca y empezó a beber tan sedienta.

Ese había sido el más grande error en toda su corta vida.

Instantáneamente, sentía un dolor aún más potente en su estómago, se abrazó a si misma por impulso sintiendo como si todos sus órganos internos se fundieran dentro de ella; sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo perdía su movilidad, sin ser capaz de ponerse de pie para salir huyendo y pedir rescate, esta vez se hallaba sin escapatoria alguna. Algo empezó a brillar entre la oscuridad, era el chico castaño quien sostenía un afilado puñal, la joven reina bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, observando con desesperación el crucifijo de oro que traía colgando, rezando entre su interior por piedad divina.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras, majestad?-Preguntaba aquel chico jugueteando con el arma blanca, más la joven no podía mover sus labios, ni siquiera gritar y él solo sonrió fríamente al hacer su movimiento final-Vaya con su creador rumbo a la gloria celestial, perra inmunda.

Con aquella frase, solo bastó para que empuñara aquella arma filosa en el pecho de la doncella, cuyos orbes miraban al cielo por última vez antes de perder ese brillo lleno de vida, el arma bajaba hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de ésta, dejando expuesto todos los órganos deshechos cual puré mezclados con litros de sangre que caían. Al ver semejante desastre, aquel chico no pudo evitar sentir un extraño hormigueo en la entrepierna, bajó su mirada para observar la monstruosa erección que yacía debajo de él; sin vergüenza ni decoro, bajó sus pantalones para proceder a autosatisfacerse justamente en el cadáver, si una costumbre tenía aquel joven de nombre Eren Jaeger era masturbarse después de cometer una fechoría como el asesinato, el estado de shock y terror de la víctima era algo que le ponía totalmente excitado a más no poder.

El placer era tal, que terminó corriéndose en aquel cuerpo inerte, aunque eso no le importaba ya; solo limpió su mano e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora procedería a tomar algunas cosas importantes como joyas y oro que habían dentro del transporte donde Historia Reiss, la ex monarca del Imperio Germánico, había estado viajando junto con los ya asesinados guardaespaldas de la Reina; aprovechando que ahora toda la familia real yacía muerta, era tiempo de que alguien tomara el control del reino. Claro, esa labor no hubiera sido posible sin Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, amigos y camaradas suyos.

Piedras preciosas, exquisitas piezas invaluables, telas de la seda más fina, tenían ante ellos un gran botín.

-Qué pena que la reina se haya marchado-Escucharon una voz familiar-Tan joven y teniendo un reino el cual gobernar

Unos ojos azules oscuros dejaron relucirse en la penumbra, el trío solo correspondía con una sonrisa sádica

-Oh, mi más sentido pésame, señor Smith…

Erwin Smith, un hombre de origen inglés, poseedor de bastos terrenos del viejo mundo, rico además y por supuesto, un libertino desenfrenado que se ocultaba bajo ese elegante temple; acarició las cabezas de los tres muchachos, a quienes había instruido en los trabajos del libertinaje y pecado con gran dedicación, viendo los frutos de su entrenamiento en ellos después de tanto tiempo

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez-Decía éste al encender un puro

-Sí, ha sido mucho ¿Cierto, señor?

-Bastante, quizás-Dijo al ver el cuerpo muerto-Pero veo que no han desperdiciado mucho de su tiempo al parecer

-¡Hemos hecho tanto que ni se imagina, señor!- Exclamaba Armin mientras tomaba algunas cosas para empacarlas-Tal vez lo de esta noche ni siquiera se compare a experiencias anteriores

-¿Tú crees, Armin?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué quiere llegar con esa pregunta?

Erwin sacó una carta de entre sus bolsillos y la entregó a Eren

-Verán, en Francia hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas y pensé que ustedes podrían encargarse de tal molestia mejor que nadie ¿O me equivoco? Es su decisión si acceden o no

Eren apresurado abrió la carta y sus amigos se asomaron, leía sobre miles de detenciones a ciertos libertinos y jefes de clase alta y todo apuntaba a un responsable.

Levi Ackerman

-De todas las personas que hay en toda Francia **¿¡TENÍA QUE SER ESE MALDITO ENANO**?!-Mikasa gruñía, tan solo escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor le provocaba jaqueca. Levi era tan puro y pulcro cual monja, además de un recto seguidor de la justicia, todo lo contrario a ella.

-Para ser un enano no está mal-Decía Eren relamiéndose inconscientemente al ver el retrato pintado de él

-¿Un soldado? ¿El soldado más fuerte de todo el Imperio Francés? ¿Habla en serio?-Decía Armin incrédulo y solo Erwin asentía

-Seguramente habrán oído de él, ha ganado la gran mayoría de las guerras en el nombre de Francia, pero aún así, ha sido un fuerte dolor de cabeza para nosotros

-¿Qué sugiere señor Smith? ¿Hacerle sentir la mayor de las penas al humillarle por completo?-Preguntaba Mikasa algo apática

-Tu idea no es tan mala, Mikasa

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Eren?

-Yo digo que hacer sentir vergüenza a una figura tan respetada podría ser una… Experiencia agradable ¿No crees?

Eren guardó la carta, sus ojos brillaban con ansias de provocar caos y destrucción. Era tiempo valioso que aprovechar y a Francia pronto debían marchar.

A Levi Ackerman debían atrapar

* * *

 **AN: Antes de que vengan las amenazas de muerte, se preguntarán ¿Por qué habías borrado Scarlet Rhapsody? Bueno, acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia...**

 **Scarlet Rhapsody surgió como concepto al divagar en una de mis clases escolares de 2° semestre de preparatoria hace un año, me había releído _Julieta_ por milésima ocasión, además de que había finalmente concluido la lectura de _Los 120 días de Sodoma,_ así que la idea de una historia ambientada en el nacimiento de la Revolución Francesa y el inicio del conocido Siglo de las Luces estaba algo latente; comencé a hacer unos cuantos dibujos al imaginar las situaciones hasta que un jueves por la noche me dije a mi misma "¿Por qué no?" y así fue que nació esta historia que todos conocemos**

 **Pero ¿Que pasó?**

 **Al ser una historia que solo surgió así nada más, descuidaba muchos aspectos o los pasaba por alto; además de que al entrar al colegio de nuevo, no tenía mucho tiempo y la inspiración se me agotaba, mis días no eran muy buenos, más todo estalló en un mal día donde me robaron algunas pertenencias y mis ánimos estaban totalmente por los suelos. Debido a que ya no tenía inspiración para seguir, borré la historia y para mi infortunio, por un virus de la memoria USB, no tenía de otra que formatearla y por descuido mío, ciertos fics se perdieron...**

 **Incluyendo Scarlet Rhapsody**

 **Varias lectoras y amigas me preguntaron por qué lo había borrado, bueno, he ahí las razones...**

 **No tenía en mente reescribirlo hasta que fui convencida gracias a la gran mayoría de las personas que pedían el fic de regreso _(Ola-chan, Patatapandicornio, etc)_ suspiré y dije como siempre "¿Por qué no?"**

 **Antes que nada, quiero mencionar que si habrán leído el fic hace tiempo, algunas cosas faltarán o serán agregadas, además de que procuraré no cometer ciertos errores como había hecho anteriormente. En otras palabras, empezaremos esto desde cero**

 **Si tienen algo que decir o agregar ¡No duden en dejar un review!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye!~**


End file.
